Collateral Damage Man
Celestio Morgan Position: Outcaste- Moving into Third Caste CELESTO MORGAN Celesto Morgan is gifted with second sight. He can see the past, the future, and anywhere in the present. He is a complex, lonely man who has done many regretful things. He loves knowledge and relishes the power it provides. BRIEF HISTORY Celesto Morgan has always been alone. He was not an orphan, but his parents resented and neglected him. They knew nothing of magic or second sight, and were of no help to him when he began having visions. One night he foresaw his father falling asleep with a lit pipe, and their house burning down. Celesto, having never received any love or affection from his parents, kept the secret to himself as he packed his bags and left home. His parents died screaming in the blaze that night as he wandered into an uncertain future. With no money and minimal training with his second sight, Celesto became a drifter, taking odd jobs to earn money for magic lessons and arcane tomes. He taught himself to control his visions and began telling fortunes. He quickly realized how valuable information was to some people, so he directed his second sight towards more ambitious targets. Celesto blackmailed several important figures in various cities, and used his foresight to avoid retribution from his victims. He made many enemies, but gained respect as an informant. Soon, both law enforcement and criminals alike were seeking his aid, and both sides paid well. He learned that the most powerful weapon in the world was not violence... but knowledge. While Celesto was financially satisfied, his soul was strangely empty. While many respected him, no one liked him. He had never experienced honest affection or friendship, so he began to seek it out. Years of solitude and dealings with criminals had done little to improve his social skills. He could have used his visions to impress people, to say what they wanted to hear, but he knew it would be fake. He needed someone, anyone, to know him and like the man, not the power. No one liked the man, but everyone respected the power. He felt like little more than an empty vessel for a useful gift. Depressed and alone, he vanished from the underworld scene. Celesto took his money to Erossus, the notorious city of sins. He embraced the fact that no one would like him for who he was, so he indulged himself in women who did not even respect his power, but only his money. During his time in Erossus, he discovered he liked the company of men as well, and used his earnings to buy their affections. He embraced his bisexuality and lost himself in the sinful pleasures of the seedy city. When money ran low, he used his visions to tell fortunes. It was during one of his fortune-telling sessions that he met an enchanting and stunning young woman named Amelia Sturtz, the Pleasure Princess of Sin City. She spoke to him as an equal. She recognized his talents, both as a seer and as a clever survivor. She respected his ability to survive on his own, and how he earned power and respect without lifting a finger to hurt anyone. For the first time, Celesto felt as though someone was speaking to him. As though someone was interested in the man, and not the power. His heart leapt out to Amelia, perhaps too quickly, and she introduced him to her husband, Szark Sturtz. Celesto received a terrible vision then, but Amelia put his fears to rest and told him of her desire to have her husband killed. He was a terrible, murderous hedonist that the world would not miss. As she respected him, she needed his help. He would help this gorgeous woman, who knew him and cared for him, rid the city of a man who only cared for death and his own pleasure. For the first time in a long time, Celesto felt as though his life had meaning, and his power had purpose. CURRENT STATUS Celesto is depressed and alone again. Amelia is gone and Szark still lives, better than before. He blames the meddling Dominic Deegan and the moronic Stunt and Bumper, who committed an unspeakable act. Recently, a woman from chaos cult known as The Chosen has approached him with an offer of greater power and revenge. With nothing left but a desire for justice burning in his heart, Celesto has cast his lot with them as their Champion of Chaos and Darkness. Dominology Perspective: OurLast Best Hope for salvation: